


There's no water

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Candy, Mermaids, Reader is a Charlotte daughter, Reader-Insert, flour, fruits, juices, please do not use food as literal water alternative, speaking of, there's no water, water alternatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Katakuri is always the bearer of bad news.The rest of the family would be the suggestion messengers.“FUCK. THERE’S NO WATER. HOW WOULD I SHOWER? HOW WOULD I TAKE A SHIT? HOW WOULD I BE A MAJESTIC MERMAID IN MY MOTHER’S BATHTUB?!”





	There's no water

Big mom has a schedule for eating. Breakfast, morning tea, brunch, later tea, lunch, desserts, late tea time, afternoon merienda, early dinner, evening tea, midnight snacks. Usually, she enjoys those times by herself, but then her children would pop up and who was she to deny the bonding time between the mother and her children.

 

Normally, her eldest always joined her. If Katakuri is not burdened by handling everything else, he would quietly sit and talk with his mother. Whenever he does manage to sit his ass down on a freaking chair, Daifuku and Oven are not too far.

 

Cracker, however, just sticks around depending on his mood.

 

Today, Brulee and Smoothie are present. Most of (Y/n)’s siblings have found entertainment elsewhere and weren’t bothered to make there presence known today. Perospero is idly chatting with Linlin and Cracker seems to be speaking in big words that worried (Y/n) if his small brain would be damaged with further using more of them.

 

The doors leading to where they were currently having tea and biscuits, opened and the triplets poured in the room. Katakuri leading at the front while Daifuku and Oven flanked his sides.

 

“There’s no water.” The second eldest of the Charlotte sons announced to everyone. Although his eyes were directly staring at his little sister who outright snapped her head to gape back at him.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S NO WATER?” (Y/n) shouted with horror lacing her voice, clutching onto the delicious cookie she had in hand.

 

“No water.” Katakuri repeated with a tone that obviously did not have sarcasm nor a jesting one.

 

“WHAT!?” As she clenched her hand into a fist, crumbs rained on the table cloth. This action signified that she forgot the treat in her hand.

 

“There’s nothing hidden between those lines, (Y/n). It is as it is.” Oven spoke up, trying to stop the laugh that dared to slip through his lips just by the crossed expression of his favorite sister.

 

“FUCK. THERE’S NO WATER. HOW WOULD I SHOWER? HOW WOULD I TAKE A SHIT? HOW WOULD I BE A MAJESTIC MERMAID IN MY MOTHER’S BATHTUB?!”

 

“It doesn’t have to be water, (Y/n).” Daifuku commented.

 

“Yeah, you can use a sea of juice.” Smoothie suggested as she patted (Y/n)’s back to comfort her.

 

“Or a mountain of fruits.” Compote chuckled and laced her fingers together so she’d nestle her chin in them.

 

“Molten Candy volcano!” Perospero threw in, offering to sponsor her.

 

“Flour clouds.”

 

“Whipped cream.”

 

“Caramel!”

 

“No! Chocolate!”

 

“Do you expect me to clean my ass with chocolate?” (Y/n)’s face scrunched up and everyone else did so as well just imagining it.

 

“Not the chocolate! Use the fruits! They’re yucky anyways. And they’re solid!”

 

“The flour!”

 

“No, the cream.”

 


End file.
